


Kyoko's true love (comfort, smut)

by Noireix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Daryl Dixon Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, John is a Sex God, Mild Smut, Mokele-Mbembe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noireix/pseuds/Noireix
Summary: kyoko meets her true love uwu damn what she doing walking through the glistening snow and damn woohoo get home romance?!?! romance! yes. penis? potential yes. there is no spontaneous combustion no whats that uwu help me.
Relationships: kirigiri kyoko/ Mokele-Mbembe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Kyoko's true love (comfort, smut)

The light from the moon glistens against the snow covered path as Kyoko slowly walks home. The blaring of trucks, angry drivers and peak hour traffic overpower the soft sounds of her heels breaking the snow. It was rather late, this certain case was proving particularly challenging, with the only thing found at the scene being the body, a 40" katana and a man crying stating that he 'did it' - it would likely take years to solve. But, this did not bother Kyoko, her speed in walking increasing ever so slightly as she hurried towards her humble abode. She hoped he would not be upset with her arriving late, but she knew her ever caring lover would understand. She fumbles with her keys as she gently opens the door. The sofa had been opened up into a pull out mattress, with elegant, velvet sheets of a deep indigo shade decorating the surface. Candles of the same colour were scattered throughout the room in an almost ritualistic pattern, even the flames emitted a slight violet shade. But the only part Kyoko was drawn to was the handsome, clean, beautiful, attractive and elegant man lying on her bed. Mokele-Mbembe. His tongue complimented his...neck? as his eyes complimented his plump, round and smooth body. He was positioned in a pose reminiscent of that one scene in the titanic - their favorite movie. Kyoko slowly removed her boots as she climbed into the bed with Mokele-Mbembe, a small grin spreading across her face. Then he shoved his 15" cock straight in her tight juicy pussy hole, causing Kyoko to spontaneously combust. The lovers....dying as one.


End file.
